1. Field of the Invention
The present invention specifically relates to a HINGEABLE SECURITY LIGHT GLOBE COVER AND METHOD OF USE capable of preventing birds, bats and rodents from seeking refuge in the internal electrical housing of a security light, wherein the electrical circuitry and components may be damaged directly or indirectly from the actions of these offending pests. The invention further provides additional protection from ultraviolet (UV) light from high pressure and low pressure discharge lights due to cracks in their bulbs that may occur as a function of impact from animals or deliberate acts of vandalism, through the incorporation of an ultraviolet resistant diffuser grating in the security light globe cover. A method whereby an individual user may facilitate the routine service of replacement of the lamp bulb from the ground wherein the security light is within a predetermined height from the ground is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An effective means for preventing offending pests such as birds, bats and rodents from taking up residence within the electrical housing of security light, especially in rural areas has long been sought. The security lights are often damaged from these pests either indirectly, as in the case where the nests and droppings of the animal may cause the ballast to overheat and fail, or directly as in the case of bats and rodents that may chew through wires, causing shorts, damaging circuits and interrupting power to the light. Due to the labor costs involved in facilitating the repair of these units, it is most often a more cost effective option to replace the entire light assembly rather than to clean, diagnose and repair the unit. This often requires that an individual repairman must climb the pole or use a lift to gain access to the damaged security light. Thereafter, he must determinate the line power, physically remove the damaged light, reinstall the new unit and re-terminate the line power. This process poses the potential risk of the individual repairman falling from the lift device or from the pole or electrocution by inadvertently contacting a power line in the course of the replacement of the security light fixture. This situation is greatly amplified in rural areas wherein a more significant population of birds and bats are disproportionately higher in comparison to the manpower constraints allocated to the expansive territorial demands. This most often results in overburdened personnel having to endure working long hours without assistance, which presents a significant safety risk, and the utility suffering a significant labor and capital expense to replace damaged security fixtures.
Given the multitude of shortcomings and disadvantages regarding the existing approaches to maintain security lighting systems it would be desirable to have an affordable and convenient solution within the grasp of the average consumer of this commodity that could allow the security fixture to enjoy an operational period that more closely approximated the engineered life span by the elimination of damage to the internal electrical components, while simultaneously providing a convenient means for replacing bulbs without the need to either climb or use a lift. The present invention satisfies such a need.